Threatened
by flo and emo the soul sisters
Summary: this is a story after Marked. its about how zoey and co. fight against unknown enemies who are dealing inside information.
1. Waiting

**Neferet's p.o.v.**

Chapter 1

**Waiting**

I was sitting in my office waiting for two people tat will make my life so much easier.

I had been promised weapons. I hope they do not disappoint.

Looking back down at the sheets I had been given. I wondered again whether this was necessary, did I really want to get rid of Zoey and her ridiculously talented friends this much?

Yes.

I read the sheet again and again trying to find any weaknesses in their abilities. Unsurprisingly, I found none.

**Name****:** **L**ilith Auctorita Pluto

**Affinities:** shadow/evil, ice, acid, poison, magnetism, and mind

**Marks:** a very intricate mark, which is lines coming from crescent moon, then following her veins and ending in points all over her body.

**Story;** expelled from a house of night in England. Killed fledglings by drinking their body dry in a phase of extreme bloodlust.

**Name:** **Seth Facultas Pluto**

**Affinities:** Super human speed and strength, the ability to change his appearance and shapeshifting.

**Marks:** Two thick lines coming from his mark which separate into thinner lines, which if you look closely you can see the shapes of animals and men. The lines sometimes intertwine to look like DNA helixes, which end in points at his neck.

**Story:** Expelled from a HON school in Russia for killing a teacher in a fit rage (nasty temper).

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter," I called. Two young people walked in.

The first was a girl who looked about 14, she was obviously the leader and had an air of danger but complete confidence around her this was a girl who had never been beaten. She was tall for her age, and slim. Her hair was shoulder-length and dark purple in an 'emo' hairstyle around her heart-shaped face. She had bright green the colour of acid which surveyed me and full lips that where a straight in her impassive expression. She was wearing a black shirt with a tie tied loosely around her neck and was wearing a red tartan skirt and she darkened her long legs with black netted tights. On her feet, she wore flat black pumps. Her mark was as it described, intricate. This was Lilith.

The boy that followed was wearing a just as neutral expression as his soul sister on his handsome face. He had a square jaw and eyes that were blue/silver and sparkled, they seemed to look into me. It was unnerving. His hair was messy and jet-black. He was wearing black collared shirt over a navy tee, which showed how muscular he was, jeans and converses. His unusual mark was just as strange as described and I saw the small animals, men and helixes. There was something dangerous and strange about him.

"Nefeeter, I have heard a lot about you, healing and cats travels far," she smirked and it sent a shiver down my spine.

"Neferet" I corrected her which pleased her even more

"I confess I never heard of you until this morning," I told them coolly. The boy, Seth, made a small growl and his eyes narrowed dangerously, at my hinted insult. Lilith gave him _**a look**_ and he settled, but his eyes still did not. I remembered that this was the boy who had killed a fully-grown vampyre as a new fledgling.

I decided to stay away from him as much as possible.

"Anyway," I said moving swiftly on and ignoring the glares Seth was giving me which plainly wished me nothing but ill.

"Your…er…talents are very impressive" I complemented them.

"Thank you," Lilith said, still smirking, and clearly itching to set her brother on me.

"Do you mind if I question you on them?"

"Not at all Nefeeter" they said sitting down.

I ignored her jibe

"So, Seth, How fast and strong are you?"

"I can run at the speed of light indefinitely…" he shrugged as if it didn't matter. "…And lift Mount Everest…I tried."

"Uh…ok…and what about you Lilith," I turned to her, "what is magnetism? Just physical or something else?"

"Well, I can attract people to me as well as objects"

"Is that all?"

"No. I can repel them too." She sat, smirking wickedly.

I felt a sudden urge to get as far away as possible from this girl.

She scared me.

"Well the job I have asked you here for, concerns Zoey Redbird." As I said it the smirk faded from her face slightly, as the name registered in her head.

"She keeps around her a small group of talented friends…" I laughed as I realised that Lilith contained the affinities opposite to Zoey and her group;

_**Spirit **_fought_** Shadow**_

Fire hated Ice

_**Water **_loathed _**Acid**_

_**Earth **_choked on_** Poison**_

_**Air **_detested _**Rock**_

"…Around her at all times, with them she is untouchable. They are like a constellation…"

"Stars can be moved" Seth said quietly

I looked at him; there was more to the boy then it seemed.

"…So you must split them up."

Lilith laughs and when she did, she had an eerie beauty around her. "I thought you would have given us a bit of a harder task!"

I am now the one that was glaring at them.

"If you have a problem with my sister, Nerferty, then please tell me, 'cause I'd really like to know" Seth snarled at me. I instinctively moved my chair away from the desk slightly and he raised his eyebrows at me.

I decided to move on to another subject.

"Do you have any preferences as to whose room you will be staying in?" I looked from Lilith to Seth. His expression was bored but he still had his eyes narrowed at me.

"I would rather _**not **_share a room with someone," Lilith turned to look at Seth, who shrugged and then whispered something to her, "but my brother does not mind whether he does or not but wishes that they were not a young fledgling, because they annoy him." She did an evil little smile and I remembered that she had also killed many fledglings, and she had very bad bloodlust, especially when she was a young fledgling.

Like Zoey.

I said as kindly as I could, "If you wish, you may use the teachers quarters, Lilith, as you are a fully grown vampyre. But I'm guessing you would still like your vampyre education?"

She was smiling now, and she looked very beautiful." That would be delightful and yes, we would both like to continue our training, because of missing a lot of it when we were expelled."

Seth smirked menacingly at me. I looked away from him and decided to look at the sheets on my desk, describing Lilith and Seth.

"And one last thing, do you have any pets?" I was expecting Lilith to say she had a cat, because she seemed like a cat type of person.

"Well, not exactly…" I gave her a confused look and she clicked her fingers at Seth.

I turned to him and in an instant I was looking at a huge, black, hairy dog! My face must have looked shocked, because Lilith was laughing and the dog was making a weird grunt-growl noise, which I guessed was his version of a laugh. "…This is my pet, Nefeeter, I don't like cats very much." She smiled light-heartedly and stood up, "Nice meeting you Nefeeter. I will see you soon in sociology."

Lilith turned and left the room leaving me freaked out and totally confused by the pair.

What was I doing when I asked for these two, very strong, fully-grown vampyres, who obviously didn't like me, kept saying my name incorrectly and were totally weird.

Oh shit.


	2. First Meeting

Lilith's p.o.v

Chapter 2

First meeting

I walked through the doors of the dining hall with Seth (still in dog form) beside me. I smirked as everyone stared at us, and Seth gave an almighty bark when people started to whisper about us.

Seth began to get annoyed and I could tell he was just waiting someone to say something mean about me.

One very unfortunate young fledgling looked at me and told his friends that I was just trying to show off and that did it for Seth. He launched himself into the air and in mid leap, transformed into his usual self.

He grabbed the kid by the throat, and then threw him across the room into the wall which was about 30 meters away. The kid lay in a heap on the floor moaning and looking very shocked. He had his arm at a funny angle, and I guessed he had probably dislocated his shoulder. His friends grabbed their trays and ran over to the boy. I went and sat down at the table.

"If anyone has a problem with my sister, then please don't hesitate to tell me" Seth glared at everyone. I noticed he was staring at one person in particular, and when I followed his gaze, I saw that it was Zoey.

Seth winked at her and she hid behind her hair. I read her expression, and guessed that she was embarrassed because she already had a boyfriend and didn't want him to be jealous.

I clicked my fingers and Seth walked towards me. As he got closer to me I could hear him whispering to me and himself that she was a stupid girl and that he couldn't believe he had to 'go out with her'. I hissed at him and he realised that he was getting rather angry over nothing and it was annoying me. He sat opposite to me and gave me an apologetic look.

"I was wondering Lilith, do you think we will be in the same class as Zoey, because when else are we going to get to know her." He asked me in a very quiet voice.

I didn't want to say anything out loud, so I used my mind voice,

_I don't know, but probably, yes. I hope Nefeeter realizes that we need to be in the same class as Zoey and also each other_. I added as an after thought, _next time someone annoys you, please don't throw them against the wall and nearly kill them. You don't want to upset Zoey now do we?_ I put a lot of sarcasm into my words, and Seth stuck his tongue out at me.

I told Seth what I wanted for lunch and he went to get it. I looked around and saw that Zoey was looking in my direction. I smiled at her and she looked away. A little fledgling came over to me and asked me why I had my tattoos already and wanted to know what they symbolized.

I smiled and said that I was a full vampyre but had been expelled from an English house of night, so I needed to finish off my training. She looked a bit worried, but I told her that it had been a misunderstanding on the head priestess' behalf that had ended up with my expulsion. The fledgling sat down.

"I love your skirt. It's really nice. I'm Sophia, by the way. What's your name?" the fledgling asked politely.

"Lilith Auctorita Pluto. Ah, just in time, this is my brother, Seth Facultas Pluto." Seth narrowed his eyes at Sophia, who looked at him and the hurriedly walked away.

I looked at Seth, and we both started laughing.

What a stupid little girl I thought to Seth, who sat down and gave me my lunch.

_**Seth's POV**_

After lunch we walked out of the dining room and towards the stables for our equestrian lesson. Horses. Nice creatures. Both powerful and peaceful. However horses were still prey not predator, I would have preferred predator but still, you can't have everything in life.

_Seth?_ Lilith asked through our mind voice. She knew that I hated being around humans and vampyres, all except her.

_Yeah?_

_You holdin' up ok?_

_Kinda. But it'll get better. We have horses next._

If you want to phase for a bit then I'll cover. That last thought interested me. We had equestrian next with Zoey. People said Zoey liked horses. Would she get on better with a horse to begin with? I relayed my plan to Lilith who grinned.

Perhaps one of Professor Lenobia's horses will have slight poison sickness. She ran off to get to one of the horses.

When I got to the class everyone was already there, bending over a mare lying on the ground, as Lilith was trying not to smile. The mare was thrashing weakly in pain. Of everything I had seen, a hurt animal was something I was most compassionate to, I didn't give a damn about humans but animals... Lilith was of course the exception that made my personal rule.

_Shall I put to just the legs and minimize the pain? _Lilith had stopped smiling and came to stand beside me, worry clear in her voice. I nodded weakly.

_Ok_

The mare stopped thrashing a resolved to whimpering slightly.

I sighed. That was much better.

She smiled back as I relaxed.

"I'm afraid, Zoey, you won't be able to ride today." Lenobia told Zoey who looked upset.

"Well seeing as I will be using your spare horse and there isn't a horse for Seth, how about he uses his affinity to help them both out?" Lilith proposed with her voice full of authority.

"I don't…" Lenobia began but Lilith had looked at me and I phased.

I chose to become a 'Trakehner', a warm-blooded horse originally from Russia, like me. A stallion, 17 hands, about 500 kilograms and jet black. At once the feeling of prey settled over my heart. Every movement: the whistle of the wind, the slightest muscle contraction, the rise and fall of the chests' of the people around me, sent an instinctive message to my brain; these are human-predators, I am prey, do I run, do I fight, do I stay? I squashed my immediate reaction with the help of Lilith who gave me a meaningful glance when she could see I was about to bolt. I was completely aware of my surroundings, horse senses being superior to human senses. Red colours looked greener, I could mostly only see with one eye at a time which allowed greater field of view but worse judge of distance.

Lenobia called something and Zoey walked over to me holding a saddle- I assumed Lenobia had told us to saddle up. She slipped the saddle on my back and a bridle on my head and mounted. I nodded to Lenobia's mare- the head of the stable hierarchy and leader of the herd- before setting of at a trot.

Zoey was not particularly heavy and I trotted with her easily on my back. Suddenly I felt her heels dig slightly into my back and I took off, galloping fast. She let out a yelp at my speed because she had meant a canter and pulled on the reins, hard so I slowed back to a trot.

The lesson passed uneventfully until Lenobia yelled something and ordered me to a stop, it was time to go. Zoey took of my bridle and saddle and walked to the store to return it. I phased back, rolling my shoulders, fingers, and head to work of some of the muscle tension, getting used to my old, inferior senses and two feet (four feet didn't really bother me, I was used to them). Lilith signaled that she would wait for me by the door inside as Zoey walked up to me. I gave myself a mental note to act charming.

"Thanks for…uh… letting me ride you today while Persephone was ill." She blushed and smiled

"You're welcome. And I'm sorry for galloping off with you" I smiled back.

"It's ok. I remember what it was like being the new one. How are you faring up?"

"Pretty good. I adapt well." She laughed. Why? I thought it wasn't even funny.

"Hopefully we'll have some more lessons together" she said

"Yeh, hopefully. I'll see you soon." I said walking away.

I walked over to Lilith- who was waiting for me- internally gagging. She saw my expression and laughed.

"Well that was fun for me even if it wasn't for you."

"Believe me it wasn't."

"Well who would have thought it…?" Lilith said as we walked down the corridor. "…Seth Pluto could be 'charming'" I pulled a face at her and she laughed

"I can be charming." I protested, moving in front of her, blocking her. I bowed and put of my best British accent and said. "Would Madam like me to carry her bag?" She laughed and said in her long forgotten yet still very accurate English voice

"I would and I thank thee very much." I took her bag and easily picked her up.

"Would Madam like me to carry herself?" She giggled at my fake accent and pointed down the corridor.

"Onwards Jeeves!" she exclaimed, "Oh and by the way, you really need to work on that accent!" We burst into laughed which continued all the way to our next lesson.


End file.
